


Honey, We Got A Dog

by from_nova



Series: 911 Ficlets [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova
Summary: For Day Four of Women of 911 Week, "What did you do?" + HumorIn which, May learns Albert and Buck adopted a dog.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Albert Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant, May Grant/Albert Han (9-1-1 TV), mention of Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 911 Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010163
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Honey, We Got A Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Bri because I promised her a dog fic and she's been very supportive of my writing ❤

“What did you do?” May sighs as Buck opens the door to his apartment. He has a deer in headlights look at her tone

When he remains quiet but a grin slips on his face while he leads her into the apartment, she continues speaking. “You can’t text me and say it’s urgent I come over and expect me to think you didn’t do something.” May rambles as she steps into the apartment. She comes to a stop when she sees Albert sitting on the floor by the entrance to the living room...playing tug of war with a golden retriever?

May turns to look at Buck, who just smiles at the dog, and then back to her boyfriend, who is losing in the battle with this dog she’s never seen before. “Who’s dog is this?”

“May!” Albert smiles looking up from the dog whose head is whipping back, with the lapse in attention the dog manages to rip the toy from his grip and trots over to May. She crouches down and is face to face with the dog. She pets it as it’s tail wags aggressively. 

“May, meet Sadie.” Albert grins as he joins the group. “Where did Sadie come from?”

“The shelter.” Albert smiles and May nods, still confused. Well, that is until Buck adds, “We adopted her today.”

She pauses and stands to look at the duo. She opens her mouth to speak but then closes it. Her eyes squeeze shut as well and she pursues her lips as well trying to think of what to say next. “What do you mean we adopted her?”

“Well, we were trying to think of what to do today.” Buck starts while glancing over at Albert. Albert grins at him and steps next to May. He gives Sadie a little pet before putting his arm around May.

“And Buck had the great idea that we should go into town and get food.” Albert adds, making May have to suppress a laugh. She left them alone for a couple hours. Maybe she should call Eddie. He’d know how to fix this.

“We saw the cutest dog driving into town. May, you wouldn’t believe how cute this dog is.”May can guess it’s pretty cute since they decided they need their own. 

“And so we decided to just visit the shelter after lunch. The dogs deserve friends, you know?” Buck continues as he sits on the floor next to Sadie, who is calmly laying in the middle of the little circle they accidentally formed and gnawing on her toy. Buck starts petting her and she nudges closer to him.

“But then we met Sadie and we worked it out! Since I’m getting that apartment on the ground floor here, I can take Sadie when Buck’s working and she’ll be right upstairs any other time I want to see her!” Albert adds and May really doesn’t know what to say here. She feels like maybe she should be more concerned about her boyfriend parenting a dog with someone else, but that’s not really a thought that sticks as Albert grins down at her with pride over what he did.

“Well, she seems very nice.” May says smiling at him and crouching again to pet the dog. She definitely is gonna have to warn Eddie about this. At least they had a plan and the dog is cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> You can find me at from-nova on tumblr!


End file.
